


a kiss in madrid | un beso en madrid

by tumemxnques



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: una historia, una canción y un beso en Madrida story, a song and a kiss in Madrid
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a kiss in madrid | un beso en madrid

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick songfic to TINI's song un beso en madrid :)
> 
> leave a comment if you like it pls! lots of love to y'all

**Recuerdo que contigo fue tan diferente, tan natural**

**Jugando, me decías que leías mi mente y era verdad**

**_I remember with you it was so different, so natural_ **

**_Jokingly you told me you could read my mind and it was true_ **

It's a thought that comes to his mind every once in a while, especially when he's frustrated or sad. When people don't understand him and he can't explain. He never had to, not since meeting Matty. Matty knew how to read him like a book. They have been one soul in two bodies, being with each other just felt right. When they were apart, it felt like something was missing. Just like it does now. 

**Aún guardo cada carta que me diste**

**Y aunque hay palabras que nunca dijiste**

**_I still keep every letter you gave me_ **

**_And although there are words you never said_ **

Occasionally **,** he pulls out the little notes, cards and letters he still has from Matty. It's lyrics, poems, birthday cards, random doodles. It's also little pieces of paper that said  _ i love you  _ or  _ forever yours _ or  _ soulmate  _ or  _ marry me, george daniel.  _ Things he's passed to George under the table during meetings or studio time. Some are also from school still, saying things like  _ what's an integral  _ or  _ lunch @ my place?  _ He likes the nostalgia that comes with looking at them, although it hurts. It's a dull pain by now, but it's still there. 

**El tiempo que tuvimos no fue suficiente para olvidar, no**

**_The time we had wasn't enough to forget, no_ **

No matter how much time passes, he can't seem to forget about his time with Matty, the best time of his life. He remembers the good things, the bad. He will never forget Matty's smile or laugh, his soft curls or his warm eyes, his beautiful lips or the way his hips fit so perfectly in his hands. 

**Aunque yo sé que es tarde para recordar**

**Una noche rota**

**Fue la última vez que te perdí**

**_Though I know that it's late to remember_ **

**_A devastating night_ **

**_It was the last time I lost you_ **

The memory that hurts the most is of the night they went separate ways. George knows it's been for the best, but he still misses the good parts about his and Matty's friendship. He remembers losing his calm and yelling at Matty, letting everything out that had been building up for years. When Matty then left the band, his friends, the country, Adam and Ross told George it was for the best. George knew they were right, but sometimes he still feels like he should've prevented that from happening. He should've talked to Matty from the start. They could've figured things out together before they had been broken beyond repair. But now is too late. He's already lost him. 

**Una vida loca**

**Cuando sin querer me despedí**

**_A crazy life_ **

**_When I had to say goodbye without wanting to_ **

He likes to remember the time with the band, the crazy, rough and busy years. Touring, recording, shooting, playing the drums. The alcohol, the drugs, the girls, but above all always Matty. Fooling around with Matty in some random bathroom, making love in a luxurious hotel room, whispered secrets and quiet giggles, warm cuddles and restful nights. Just best friends. Best friends with a few special features, but it was okay, he wouldn't have had it any other way. It was Matty after all. You couldn't capture Matty and keep him still. But he's had to give it up. Otherwise, they would've destroyed each other. 

**Y hoy que tú ya no estás, tú ya no estás**

**Tú ya no estás aquí**

**Se quedó en mi boca**

**Una historia, una canción y un beso en Madrid**

**_And today that you're not here anymore_ **

**_It still stayed on my lips_ **

**_A story, a song and a kiss in Madrid_ **

His favorite memory is from touring Europe. They have been in Madrid at the time and he remembers sneaking out of the hotel with Matty at night, both of them drunk and two joints in already. But they were happy. They skipped and ran through the streets together, hand in hand, laughing. They discovered Madrid in their own way. He remembers Matty vividly, singing one of his new songs to him, telling him stupid stories he'd made up. But the favorite part about that night is when Matty pulled him close under a streetlight and kissed him for the first time. They stopped countless time on the way back to the hotel to repeat that one kiss. 

**Parecen solo días y va casi un año, yo te lloré**

**Yo sé que estamos bien, pero a veces te extraño**

**_It seems like days and it's almost been a year, I cried for you_ **

**_I know we're fine but sometimes I miss you_ **

One year and countless tears later he sits in one of their favorite cafés in Madrid again. He's here for vacation on his own, but considers moving. There's nothing that keeps him in the UK and Madrid has always had a special place in his heart. He doesn't really speak any Spanish, but figures he can learn. Languages come easy to him, after all. When the door opens with a jingle, he looks up and almost drops his coffee mug.  _ It can't be _ , he thinks, but it becomes harder and harder to deny with every second that passes. The dark curls, the too big sunglasses, the blue shirt - his, he realizes. Matty has never given it back - the smile he gives the barista: it's him. It's Matty. It all rushes back to him in an instant: the longing, the pain, the tears. Matty orders and then takes off his sunglasses to look for a seat, when his eyes find George's. He keeps on looking but then snaps back not even a second later. He blinks, once, twice, shakes his head. He can't believe it either, it seems. "George?" 

**Yo te adoré**

**Yo te adoré con locura y aunque el tiempo todo lo cura**

**Hay amores que se olvidan, y hay amores que siempre duran**

**Esto no fue una aventura, pero tuvo que terminar**

**_I adored you_ **

**_I adored you like crazy and although time heals it all_ **

**_There is love you forget and love that lasts forever_ **

**_This wasn't an adventure but it still has to end_ **

They close the large space between them in the matter of seconds, their bodies crashing in an enormous hug. They both burst into tears, not daring to let the other go. People are staring, but they don't care. George lets go of Matty slightly to cup his face, cheeks wet underneath his fingertips. "You're still as beautiful as I remembered." Matty chuckles and gives George a sad smile. "You're even prettier." When they sit down, the first thing Matty asks is how George is holding up. "Well," George starts, "making the best of it." Matty nods. "Got a girlfriend? Hell, even a boyfriend?" George shakes his head. "Nah. Heart still belongs to someone else." Matty knows it's him George is talking about. He's broken that heart on more than one occasion and still, George deemed it his. He knows they shouldn't start this again, but finds himself not giving a damn at all. 

**Aunque yo sé que es tarde para recordar**

**Una noche rota**

**Fue la última vez que te perdí**

**_Though I know that it's late to remember_ **

**_A devastating night_ **

**_It was the last time I lost you_ **

They wander the streets of Madrid once again that night, completely sober this time, high on nothing but love and happiness. They try to ignore the elephant in the room, the last time they have seen each other being their goodbye. George is the first to break. "I'm sorry," he blurts out, "So incredibly sorry." 

**Una vida loca**

**Cuando sin querer me despedí**

**_A crazy life_ **

**_When I had to say goodbye without wanting to_ **

Matty just takes his hand and squeezes. "It's in the past, Georgie. We're here now, aren't we? Found our ways back together, even if it was just for one day." George nods slowly. He breathes in the warm night air in Spain's capital, closing his eyes. Matty suddenly stops him softly and George opens his eyes again. Matty hasn't let go of his hand. "Well, separate ways it is again, I guess. My stay is just around the corner." George nods sadly, the light from the street lamp bathing Matty's features in a warm glow. He looks so beautiful, it makes George's heart ache. "You know where we are?" 

**Y hoy que tú ya no estás, tú ya no estás**

**Tú ya no estás aquí**

**Se quedó en mi boca**

**Una historia, una canción y un beso en Madrid**

**_And today that you're not here anymore_ **

**_It still stayed on my lips_ **

**_A story, a song and a kiss in Madrid_ **

George looks around. He can't seem to figure it out. When he looks at Matty again, Matty nods up towards the lamp. Then George realizes. It's the lamppost they shared their first kiss under. A big smile spreads over George's face and Matty laughs in relief. "You remember?" George smiles softly. "How couldn't I?" 

**Sé que hubo un beso en Madrid**

**Un beso en Madrid**

**Una historia, una canción y un beso en Madri**

**_I know that there's been a kiss in Madrid_ **

**_A kiss in Madrid_ **

**_A story, a song and a kiss in Madrid_ **

"Because you're my medicine," Matty softly sings the song from all those years ago and George breaks inside. "Fuck, Matty," he breathes and can't hold back the tears as he grabs Matty's face. "I miss you. So much. Of course I remember." Matty puts his hands over George's and closes his eyes. "Do you miss my stupid fairytales?" he whispers and George chuckles through his tears. "Of course. I miss everything about you." Matty bites his lip. "I love you," he breathes, before he closes the space between them, just like on that one meaningful night. The kiss is soft and yearning. George catches himself not wanting to let go. When Matty draws back, he feels empty. He wants to kiss him again, but Matty just waves shyly and turns around. He leaves into the darkness and George just stands there. He just stands there and let's the love of his life leave once again.  _ It's for the better _ , he hears so many voices say in his head. When a tear falls from his eyes, he doesn't bother to wipe it away. When it hits his lips, it tastes like loss. 

**Un beso en Madrid**

**Una historia, una canción y un beso en Madrid**


End file.
